Unspoken Words
by fantasia-Yuu
Summary: Between Tsuna and Gokudera they needed no words, just everlasting friendship and comfort. Semi-AU


All the mistakes fixed ^^ sorry guys ;)

* * *

><p>Afternoon, the sun high in the air, the sky is vivid in colours of red, yellow, orange and pink. The atmosphere spelled quiet until Gokudera places his hand on the soft keys of a grand piano and starts to play. The melody is slow and nostalgic but majestic clouded heavily with hope. His music cannot be expressed into words; his music has different messages, as Tsuna listens he feels like his soul is connected by chains, interlocking together with Gokudera's.<p>

The air is chilling but the warmth of the sun mingled with the air, and the waves were crashing in the near distance. Tsuna can hear them, he can hear them dancing with the tune up-stairs. Tsuna sometimes hears soft knocking on the pencil on the piano. He takes out his notebook and starts drawing. The wooden house is decorated, with wall of brushed white paint, with antique furniture stained in yellow and pink.

"Come down. Aren't best friends supposed to eat together?"

Gokudera walks quietly down the wooden stairs. His attire is a soft shirt, with colours of light pink, purple and blue with his hair flowing and shooting out in all directions. He stops near the windowsill and waters the small lavender plant.

"When it grows too big we'll have to give it to someone else." Gokudera hangs his head in disappointment but he smiles as she sees Tsuna slowly sip his Hot Chocolate. He gives a cute yawn and asks.

"Your piano room is white, with no colour, just a window looking out to the sea. Don't you want to change it?"

Gokudera shakes his head; and a small smile that complimented the spark in his eyes, _"I like it that way; I like how the blue sky contrasts with my grand piano and I compose well like that". _They spoke when Tsuna met his eyes.

Tsuna understands, he can read off Gokudera's emotions and expressions. He finishes his hot chocolate a turns around just as he makes his back to the piano upstairs.

"Would you like to go down to the beach?" Tsuna asked enthusiastically, with a hint of sarcasm.

Gokudera looked back with amusement with his mouth half open mouth and Tsuna glides his way to the stairs and without further ado he pulls him out the door and mounts his bicycle.

Gokudera's eyes twinkled with excitement as they rode down the white brick pathway across blue doors and white cottages and houses with flowers outside their wooden windows. Tsuna shouted hello to neighbours and butterflies fluttered and lay on the flowers. As the sun shone down it illuminated the two friends happily riding to the beach. People who walked along the white brick road were carrying either bread or vegetables, returning smiles to the inseparable duo who rode past them. They stopped for a break and leaned on a white cement wall and looked out to the beach.

They could see the mass of white cottages just like their own and a wall with a white brick path leading the way to the beach. The duo gleefully continued their journey to the dark blue waves and little sparkles of the sun reflecting off the water.

The waves were inviting and Tsuna stifled a laugh as Gokudera innocently started running across the sand where the waves will swash into the beach. He immediately takes out his camera and starts clicking away. Tsuna sits on the sand and opens his notebook and twirls a pencil in his right hand.

Gokudera's content eagerness to see his latest drawing was stopped by Tsuna.

"You always sit by the piano and read books, play along the sand, have fun, you never have fun, always following me. That's why you got hurt in the first place".

Gokudera pouts in frustration and sits next to him, listening to him scribbling on the paper. After minutes of watching the sea and eating marshmallows, Tsuna lets him see his latest drawing. They were chains, interlocked together across the page, with two rings coloured and shaded in more detail that the others. Tsuna looked at Gokudera who had confusion written all over his face.

Tsuna points at the shaded two rings.

"That is us, together never to be separated, and the other chains, are the world around us, we don't need to worry about them."

Gokudera's face brightens up, and smiles at Tsuna. His emotions spoke again, _"We will never be apart, like chains always together. We are best friends right? I'm also your right hand man!"_ and Tsuna nods in response. Tsuna allows Gokudera to flip through the notebook; it was filled with drawings of birds on a telephone line, the bright summer sun, a windowsill lined with photo frames and memories they shared together all drawn with pencil. Gokudera has seen it all before, but it never seems to get boring. The notebook also contained pictures by Gokudera; they were always in greyscale, or were items silhouetted by the afternoon sun.

Tsuna starts to sing and his soft and relaxing voice was perfect above the sound of waves, and the birds chirping. It seemed the whole world had stopped to listen. The vintage white, cottages behind then on a high hill seemed to stop too as Tsuna sung. The whole world was with him right now, Gokudera could never be happier, he was mute after the accident in Vongola and he knew that but as long as his boss understood him it was heaven itself. The shadows travelled and the sun continued its journey. Tsuna places his head on Gokudera's shoulder and he listens to his breathing even out before he fell asleep in the warm summer evening.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun, if it wasn't for your loyalty for me, you wouldn't be mute, or hurt, or sad. But I know you're happy here, even if I'm always out doing my responsibilities, I'll come back to you. Thankyou my right-hand man

* * *

><p>Alittle out of place but nevertheless cheesy enough :)<p>

Thankyou for the reveiws, i have now fixed all the errors :) This used to be a story i wrote a long time ago and it was orginally a boy and girl but i changed the names and abit of the storyline to suit. Tsuna and Gokudera are both guys ^^ your reveiw was really helpful. thankyou :)


End file.
